The present invention relates to an attachment ring assembly and to a method of attachment of an attachment ring and, particularly, to an adjustable attachment ring assembly for a safety harness and to a method of attachment of an adjustable attachment ring to a safety harness.
Safety harnesses are commonly used as part of a fall protection system for persons subjected to the potential of a fall from a height. In the workplace, full-body safety harnesses are generally used. Such harnesses, which typically include shoulder straps, can be designed in many alternative manners. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,292, 5,329,844, and 5,203,829.
Typically, safety harnesses include one or more attachment rings (often referred to as a D-rings) to which a positioning line or a lifeline may be attached to position or to secure, respectively, the user of the safety harness. In general, such attachment rings are attached to the safety harness at the same position on each harness at the time of manufacture. For different uses, however, it may be desirable to attach the attachment ring at a different position on the harness. This result is particularly desirable in the case of attachment rings to be used with positioning lines. The design and methods of attachment of current attachment rings, however, often make it difficult and/or expensive to manufacture safety harnesses in which one or more attachment rings are positioned on the safety harness for a particular purpose or use.
Moreover, attempts to manufacture safety harnesses in which the position of an attachment ring on the safety harness is adjustable after manufacture thereof have met with limited success. In a number of such safety harness, the shoulder straps of the harness are crossed through an integral loop or channel formed on the attachment ring to connect the attachment ring to the safety harness. An adjustable link or buckle may also be provided on the safety harness in the vicinity of the attachment ring. In general, such attachment rings are very difficult to adjust. Further, crossing or intersection of the shoulder straps leads to excessive pressure on the neck of the user and limited motion.
It is, therefore, very desirable to develop an attachment ring assembly and a method of attachment of an attachment ring with facilitates the positioning of the attachment ring at various positions on the safety harness.
In general, the present invention provides an attachment ring assembly for attachment to a safety harness. The safety harness comprises a first strap and a second strap. The attachment ring assembly comprises an attachment ring and a connecting member attached to the attachment ring. The connecting member is attached to the attachment ring to have a first end and a second end extending from the attachment ring. The attachment ring assembly further comprises a first attachment member attached to the first end of the connecting member. The first attachment member is adapted to be attachable to the first strap of the safety harness. The attachment ring assembly also comprises a second attachment member attached to the second end of the connecting member. The second attachment member is adapted to be attachable to the second strap of the safety harness. Preferably, the first attachment member and the second attachment member are adjustable in position after attachment to the first strap and the second strap of the safety harness, respectively. In this manner, the position of the attachment ring is made adjustable after attachment to the safety harness.
The attachment ring assembly also preferably comprises at least one cross member attached thereto. The cross member may be attached to the connecting member. The cross member preferably forms at least one loop to extend around at least one of the first strap and the second strap.
The present invention also provides a method of attaching an attachment ring to a safety harness. The safety harness comprises a first strap and a second strap. The method comprises the steps of:
a. attaching an attachment ring to a connecting member such that a first end of the connecting member and a second end of the connecting member extend from the attachment ring;
b. attaching a first attachment member to the first end of the connecting member;
c. attaching a second attachment member to the second end of the connecting member;
d. attaching the first attachment member to the first strap; and
e. attaching the second attachment member to the second strap.
As discussed above, the first and second attachment members are preferably adjustable to enable adjustment of the position of the attachment ring on the safety harness.
Preferably, the method of the present invention also comprises the steps of:
f. attaching a cross member to at least one of the first end and the second end of the connecting member, the cross member forming a loop to encompass the first strap and the second strap.